


Suicide and Redemption

by my_angry_angel



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_angry_angel/pseuds/my_angry_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rated teen and up for suicide references</p>
    </blockquote>





	Suicide and Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Rated teen and up for suicide references

The wind was stronger up there than it would be at street level. It ruffled Bruce’s hair, made it even messier than normal. The noise of the city was gone, muffled by distance, covered by wind. Looking down, Bruce could barely see all the people on the sidewalks as they went about their business.

He wondered how they would react if his body splattered across the sidewalk. With a fall from that height, splatter it would. He knew exactly what _should_ happen to him, what would happen to anyone else in the situation. The variables were the people down below. Which ones would turn away and vomit, and which ones would come closer, unable to look away?

But Bruce would never find out. Not that he didn’t have the guts to jump. He just knew that _he_ would come out and save his life. It was a bitter irony. Kept alive by the very radiation that should have killed him.

Thanks to the Hulk, Bruce knew that his attempt would fail. Not even a fall from that height could harm the Incredible Hulk, so aptly named. Bruce automatically calculated how deep the impact crater would be, how much damage he’d do to the surrounding buildings, and, most importantly, how many bystanders he’d kill or injure if he jumped.

Bruce’s eyes flicked to his wrist as the heart monitor started beeping. “Great,” he murmured to himself as he stepped away from the ledge. “Can’t even think about it now without _him_ coming along.” He took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself down before he changed

As Banner headed inside, he thought of ways to end it. A fall wouldn’t do the trick, no matter how high. He’d learned the hard way that a bullet to the brain didn’t work either. It had only made the Hulk angrier. Poison might work. Bruce had more than enough potentially lethal mixtures laying around. His mind made up, he started toward his room, intent on ingesting as many poisonous substances as he could.

But as Bruce passed various team mates, he knew he couldn’t try again. Not anymore. He finally had people who cared about him. People who would be the first on the scene if he tried to kill himself and failed. People the Hulk would hurt when they showed up. Maybe even kill them. He couldn't risk that.


End file.
